Noah (Raven's Gate)
Noah is a seconday antagonist and henchman to Mrs. Deverill in The Power of Five book, Raven's Gate. Biography Despite Noah's initial welcoming of Matt, he becomes a very hostile, menacing character in the book. Noah acts like Igor, the classic Dracula villain/henchman. Noah is often given very hard labor to do and is given anything to keep him out of Mrs. Deverill's house and out of her sight. Noah likes spending free time sitting round, watching Matt, and leering at him as if he knows something Matt doesn't. Noah openly reveals himself as insane and evil when Matt has been a few days with Mrs. Deverill. Noah is watching Matt as usual when Matt is chopping wood and Matt asks why he doesn't get a life or if he has any girlfriends. Noah says for some reason he hates girls, and to which Matt says maybe a pig would suit Noah better. Noah lunges in and grabs Matt, saying sometimes Mrs. Deverill lets him kill pigs for fun, he puts in the knife and listens to it die, and soon Noah will do the same to Matt. But at that moment Detective Stephen Mallory arrives and notices Noah manhandling Matt. Noah looks at the inspector and runs in to alert Mrs. Deverill who threatens the inspector with agreement violations. Soon the inspector leaves after threatening to get Mrs. Deverill arrested and Matt in better accomodation. But Mrs. Deverill later kills the inspector when he is driving home, using her cult and dark magic. Noah delights in Matt's misery and he plagues him mercilessly. One night Noah drives Mrs. Deverill into the woods for a dark magic ritual. He does his best to look presentable, wearing a black suit for the first time, but it is moth eaten and looks fifty years out of date. Noah turns up in Greater Malling when Matt goes to the press and abducts Matt back with him and Mrs. Deverill. When Richard Cole the journalist frees Matt and adopts him, when they are at the Natural History Museum, the Nexus man Dravid is murdered by Noah and Mrs. Deverill when they use dark magic to animate the fossils there. Noah takes Richard and Matt to Yorkshire again. Noah is given the task of guarding Matt, ready for his upcoming sacrifice. Matt plans to escape and use his power as one of the Five. Noah gives Matt lunch and when Matt insults him, Noah says "No dinner for you today, you can die hungry!" Noah then returns at dusk to take Matt. Matt lies in bed, pretending to be sick. Noah comes in cautiously asking if Matt is OK. Noah says if this is some sort of trick, he'll make Matt wish he hadn't been born, but then Noah meets his death by falling into a five foot hole which Matt had spent the day digging out. Noah falls through the ceiling down to the kitchen below. Matt had covered the hole with a rug which is why Noah didn't see it until he stepped on it. Then, instead of being knocked out (as Matt hoped) Noah is impaled on his own sickle and dies. Category:Master of Hero Category:Power of Five Villains Category:Murderer Category:Male Category:Minion Category:Mentally Ill Category:Dimwits Category:Brutes Category:Thugs Category:Deceased Category:Kidnapper